Forever and Always
by dandelionchick
Summary: My alternate version of Catching Fire. Katniss actually fell in love with Peeta in the Arena. Starts on the train back to District 12. Rated M for later chapters. My first fanfiction, please R/R!
1. Twisted Logic

Katniss Point of View

I stood staring out the window as the train sped back towards District 12, thinking over everything that had happened since I left.

_A few weeks ago, I may have killed anyone who even thought this, but being in the Arena wasn't all bad, at least for me. No, I don't agree with the idea of the Games nor do I like how the Capitol views them as entertainment but I guess what I'm trying to say is that some good can come out of it – if you manage to survive. For me, being in the Games gave me an opportunity to get to know Peeta – something I should have done years ago when he saved me with that bread. I was overjoyed at the announcement that we could be Victors together. Ever since he had proclaimed his love for me, my feelings for him slowly began to grow. The anger and betrayal that I felt when I found out he had allied with the Careers was still overpowered by my wish that I wouldn't have to be the one to kill him. Hearing that he had been wounded, possibly fatally, was heart-wrenching in its own right – a pain that was multiplied tenfold when I found him in such a dire condition._

_He had no need to remind me that we were supposed to be in love. The care and affection that I showed him were in no way faked. Any hesitation at displaying my feelings was due to my lack of experience and my concern for his condition. After the feast, it felt so right to wake up wrapped in his arms. The rain gave us a sense of privacy despite the cameras and we spend hours talking and getting to know each other. We also shared countless kisses, both for us and for the cameras – each more heated than the last and always leaving me wanting more. Our last night in the cave, though we didn't know it at the time, he told me that he loved me, whispered it into my hair so the cameras couldn't see. Snuggling closer to his chest, I whispered back "I love you, too" and smiled when his arms tightened around me and he kissed my hair in response. That night was a million times better than the next, where we held each other, listening to Cato's screams and the mutts' growls as Peeta's leg slowly bled out._

_Standing by the lake, hearing Claudius' announcement that there could be only one Victor after all, I wasted no time throwing my bow and arrow away. Peeta similarly threw away his knife and looked at me desperately before capturing my lips in an urgent, needy kiss. "I can't live without you," he whispered as we broke apart and he held my face in his hands. "Me neither," I choked out as I began to cry. "If we can't live together, we can at least die together," I said, pulling out the berries that had killed Foxface. "Are you sure?" he asked as he took some of the berries in his hand. I nodded, reaching up to give him one last kiss. "I love you." "I love you too." "On the count of three?" I asked and he nodded. On three we each brought the berries to our lips as we looked into each other's eyes and gratefully threw them out when Claudius announced us both Victors. We embraced each other immediately and cried in relief. Being separated from him until our final interview was its own form of torture but I couldn't help but smile once I was back in his arms. I was shocked, to say the least, when I learned about his new leg and I nearly cried just thinking about all he had sacrificed to save me._

A pair of warm, muscular arms broke me out of my thoughts as they wrapped around my waist. "What are you thinking about?" the sweet soft voice of the man I loved whispered in my ear. "You," I replied truthfully as I turned to face him and wound my hands around his neck. "What about me?" he asked with a smile that melted my heart. "About how we probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't for the Games." "I've been thinking the same thing," he replied nodding, "I just can't believe we are actually going home. I never thought I'd see District 12 again." "I know, it will be different though, living as Victors." "But now we get to be neighbors," he said smiling. "But Haymitch will also be our neighbor," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "You're cute when you do that," he said kissing the tip of my nose and making me smile. "But then again you're always cute," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

I reached up, deepening the kiss and I threaded my fingers into his soft blond curls. I gasped as he pressed my back against the window, his hands grasping my hips as he peppered kisses down my neck. My hands moved up under his shirt and I relished in the feeling of his muscled torso under my fingertips. His hands in turn crept up my sides stopping to hold my ribcage, his fingers stroking the skin directly beneath my bra line. I yearned for him to go further and I was about to tell him to, when Effie strode into the room. "There you two are! Save that for the cameras lovebirds! We're almost at District 12 so you two need to go get prepped!" She said in her chirpy Capitol accent. We broke apart, breaking heavily and removing our hands from under each others shirts. "We'll finish this later," I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver slightly, before kissing his cheek and heading back to my room to meet my prep team. Luckily, they didn't have to do much work and in what seemed like no time at all I found myself waiting at the trains exit as we pulled into the station. "Hey beautiful. You ready?" Peeta asked as he joined me at the door. I nodded and smiled as the doors opened and we stepped out hand in hand.


	2. Come Home

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I got really busy with school and then had a massive case of writer's block. But thanks for all the reviews and without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my wild imagination. :)

* * *

><p>Peeta's Point of View<p>

Being back in District 12 was beyond surreal. After spending the past few weeks in the Capitol, the buildings looked drabber than ever and I felt extremely overdressed in my new Capitol clothes. The strangest part was the crowd gathered. The people of District 12 have few reasons to be happy but I guess receiving home Victors was one of those reasons. Everyone was literally going wild, cheering us like there was no tomorrow. It made me wonder how they all reacted when we actually won.

I really couldn't blame them though. Now only did they not have to see another two kids from our district die, again, but my and Katniss' victory also meant special benefits for the entire District this year. Probably the most important of all of these is the monthly Parcel Day, where each family gets extra food and provisions from the Capitol – things everyone here, especially those like Katniss from the Seam, definitely need. I'll never be able to rid my mind of the image of her sitting, starving in the rain all those years ago. No one deserves to be like that and I am happy that our victory may prevent that for many, at least for a while.

I could tell that Katniss was kinda thinking the same thing. Their happiness was infectious and instead of shying away from the crowd as she had in the Capitol, her face lit up and she had a genuine smile on her face as we waved to the crowd. This smile only grew as, after we had stood on the platform for a few minutes, our families were allowed to join us and Prim ran into her arms. They hugged each other tightly and Katniss spun her around in a circle as Prim laughed with joy.

"Look who finally got himself a girl." I drew my eyes off the Everdeen reunion to see my brothers, Josh and Liam, with our parents and Josh's wife Jennifer, following behind them. "Yeah, it only took him nearly dying to get the courage to tell her how he felt." I just shook my head in response as they laughed and hugged me. "We really are proud of you though," Josh told me in a more serious tone as we drew apart. "We all are," my father said as he hugged me himself. Part of me doubted that but looking at my mother, she had a rare, small smile on her face as she briefly patted my head and I realized that for once in my life my mother _was_ actually proud to call me her son.

After our few minutes with our families, Effie guided me and Katniss off the train platform and towards the Victor's Village, where we would be given our new homes. I had only ever seen the Village from a distance before. After all, its only occupant before today was Haymitch. Each house was huge and beautiful – several stories with lots of square footage and large yards. I could tell though, based on the outside designs that each house was probably laid out the same, only with different color schemes. Haymitch obviously lived in the first house we passed – it was the only one showing any signs of life, having curtains in the windows and several geese honking in the backyard.

Katniss received the house next to his, with my house being across the street from hers. Entering my house, I realized just how vast and lavish it was. It was already fully furnished and the kitchen was fully stocked as well. When I returned to my living room I saw my family had apparently found their way there. "Nice house you've got here bro," Liam said looking around appreciatively. "It's you're house too, you know," I replied, slightly confused by his wording. They all looked at each other sheepishly and I looked to my father for an explanation. "We are proud of you Peeta and this house is great, but we thought it would be best if we stayed at the bakery. For business, you know? We can still have dinner and stuff together but it will just be easier staying in town."

"Oh, okay," I said, suddenly slightly wary of the large house I would be living in alone. Then again Haymitch had lived alone in one for almost 25 years but that wasn't exactly reassuring. At least I would have Katniss and her family just across the street.

A light knock on the door interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen and relieved I went to answer it. "Hey Prim," I said as I opened the door to Katniss' little sister. "Have you all gotten moved in yet?" "Yep, me and Katniss have even picked our rooms already! My mom wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner." "Sure, I'd love to. I'll be over in a few minutes." "Okay. See you soon!" I smiled as I watched her skip back to her new house. Suddenly remembering my own family, I returned to the living room to find them much as I had left them. "Well we best be off son," my dad said as he patted my shoulder. "Feel free to come by whenever you want." With that they all headed out back towards town and I headed over to the Everdeens's for dinner.


	3. Little Secrets

A/N: It didn't take me almost three months to update this time! XD Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, they have been a great encouragement!

Disclaimer: I own nothing b/c I'm not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Katniss' Point of View<p>

I couldn't help but marvel at my new house. While not nearly as extravagant as the Capitol, it was still way more lavish than my old house in the Seam. The few meager possessions that my mother and Prim brought with them barely took up any space and I knew that many of the rooms would be left unused. We all couldn't believe how much food filled our pantry and refrigerator. I doubt my mom or Prim had ever seen so much food in one place in their lives – the only reason I have was because of the Games. Right away my mother began to gather ingredients to start making dinner while Prim and I explored the rest of the house.

"I can't believe I'm going to have my own room!" Prim exclaimed gleefully as we looked through all of the upstairs bedrooms. I chose one at the front of the house that had a perfect view of Peeta's house across the street and Prim picked the one right next to mine. "Prim! Can you do something for me?" I heard my mother call from downstairs and we both went down to see what she needed. Seeing that I had come down too, she whispered into Prim's ear something that caused her to smile before she left the room. "Where is she going?" I ask. "You'll see," my mom replies cryptically. Shaking my head at their antics I busy myself by setting the table, knowing that they'll tell me what they're up to before long.

I'm nearly done with the table when Prim reappears and shoos me out of the room, telling me that she'll finish. I don't feel like arguing with her so I decide to wait in the living room until dinner is ready. I have just barely sat down on one of the super comfortable couches when there's a knock on our front door. Knowing that my mom and Prim are both busy I get up to answer it but Prim runs out of the dining room to answer it herself. Now I'm really curious. What are they hiding from me? I head towards the door and see Prim talking to someone but I can't tell who. Before I can get close enough to see/hear the other person, my mother comes out of the kitchen asking me to help put dinner on table. I grudgingly agree and follow her back to the kitchen. I really want to know what they are trying to keep from me.

"You made lamb stew?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice as I saw the dish she had prepared. "How did you even know how to make it?" "Our fancy new house comes with cookbooks too it seems. You mentioned in your interview that you liked it so as soon as I saw it I knew I had to make it for you. We're just lucky we had all of the ingredients," she answered with a smile. I smile back and experience a flickering hope that our relationship, strained since my father's death, may finally be repairable. I carry the stew into the dining room but glance around confused as I set it down. "Why is the table set for four people?"

"Because your mom invited me over." I squealed in a most un-Katniss like manner as I turned around to see Peeta standing in the doorway, Prim by his side. I rushed into his arms, relishing in his presence even though we had only been separated for an hour tops. He laughed a bit at my reaction by held me closely as he planted a kiss on my head. "I'm guessing that you didn't know I was coming?" he asked in a questioning tone. "No, some people obviously felt like keeping it a secret." I replied while pulling away to glare at Prim. She just smiled sweetly back at me before going to sit down. Peeta chuckled slightly at our exchange as he led me to the table, pulling out my chair like a gentleman.

Overall dinner was great. My mother's stew tasted just as good as the Capitol version. Peeta effortlessly carried on conversation with my mom and Prim and I could tell that both of them adored him. We found out that our families had surprisingly spent a lot of time together watching the Games. That's how Mom knew that they weren't staying with Peeta over at his new house and it was okay to invite him to dinner. In fact, we decided to have dinner together every night, except when Peeta goes over to the bakery, so that he doesn't have to eat alone.

Somewhere along the line we all moved out into the living room, my mom seated in a chair with Prim at her feet and me and Peeta cuddled together on the couch. We must have been talking for hours until Peeta noticed that Prim had fallen asleep on the floor and we realized that it was probably time for him to be heading home and for us all to get to bed. I walked Peeta to the door as Mom carried Prim upstairs.

"I had a great time tonight," he said when we reached the door and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Me too," I said smiling against his shoulder. "You know it is later now." "Hmm…is it now," I say, pulling back slightly while remembering my promise from earlier, "and what do you expect me to do about that?" "What do you want to do?" he asks, his lips millimeters from my own. I answer by closing the distance between us, smiling slightly against his lips as his arms tighten around me again, pulling me close to him.

"I love you, so much," he states in between heavy breathes when we part. "I love you too," I reply with a small smile. With a kiss to my forehead, he hesitantly lets go of me and heads back to his house. When he reaches his own door, he turns around and blows a kiss back towards me before heading inside. Smiling, I go back inside myself thankful to my mom and Prim for inviting him over tonight.


End file.
